


Orphans of the Storm

by goblinmen



Category: Brassic (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, dylan catch these hands, literally just utter shite, sugar/erin if you squint and i mean squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinmen/pseuds/goblinmen
Summary: It had happened slowly over time
Relationships: Leslie "Cardi" Titt/Carol Dennings, Tommo (Brassic)/Ashely Dennings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Orphans of the Storm

The months after the wedding were long. Days and weeks seemed to drag on for years, life had seemed to stop, a canopy of trepidation and foreboding suspense hung over them all as if they were all characters in a cartoon with a big dark cloud above their heads. What was supposed to be one of the greatest days of their lives, the coming together of two people who through all the hardships, all the chaos, all the madness that life had thrown at them, despite all of that, they had fallen devastatingly in love. What had seemed like an already tumultuous day with what was essentially a grand scale theft of someone else's wedding had gone from a day of shared nerves and shenanigans had turned cold and dark very quickly, a hard line had been drawn in the sand of before and after the events that had occurred and everyone there that day wore the scars of the after. It was especially hard on both Carol and Cardi, their on wedding day marred with the arrest of a friend, a loved one, at their own ceremony, traumatising was an understatement.

Slater had always said he'd end up in the clanger but just as everything else that dog bumming bastard said it went under their radars, just another hateful rhetoric spat out by a dirty pig, nothing more. Vinnie had brains and even more he had luck, despite everything there had always seemed to be a guardian angel looking over the man, a slightly lousy one at that mind you, but there was a presence there nonetheless. Now though? There was nothing. Not only he, but the whole gang, felt a an absence in one way or another and it wasn't just their missing friend, they had been abandoned by whatever had been standing in between them and the true horrors of the world, the gravity of their situations had finally succumbed around them and they were drowning under its weight. That jovial youthfulness that had followed them well into adulthood had been lost and all they were left with was a handful of memories, a wedding certificate and a gang of very depressed individuals. 

The court trial had gone and been, there was too much evidence against him, all their testimonies combined wasn't enough to keep him from the barracks. It was the word of a pleasant young middle class girl and her family of well to do police officers against a gaggle of misfits with a bad reputation who had enough rumours hanging about their name to sink a whole ship, their community may of never bat an eye to the shenanigans they all got up to but in a court of law, any defence they had was going to fall short.

Dylan, the fanny, had tucked his tail between his legs and made a break for it as soon as he could, had it not been for him and his big mouth none of this would have happened. Erin was devastated, obviously, but it was plain to just about anyone her boyfriend disappearing off the face of the earth wasn't the only source of her despair. She had become increasingly insular ever since Vinnie had been chucked into the back of that police van all those months ago, she and Sugar had essentially isolated themselves in the house with Tyler, barricaded themselves away from the outside world, phone calls were left unanswered and home visits were ignored until eventually, they were left alone.

Cardi and Carol had postponed the honeymoon, they were only going up to Troon in Scotland for a couple of weeks, but it was going to be nice to get away properly, not like that disastrous 'family holiday' to France. They had had to call the B&B they had booked and move the date, it had seemed so far away when they had rescheduled but they had left three days ago and no one had heard a word from them since which was probably for the best. JJ had thrown himself into his work, the garage had never had such a successful turn over in the history of it being open, the man's heartache had actually had a positive outcome for the small town as he seemed far more efficient in this state than he ever had before, not that he wasn't already an incredibly skilled individual but without the constant distraction of the band of thieves he now had the benefit of singularly focusing on his actual job.

This left Tommo and Ash, one having been a witness to the crime in question the other having been in France dealing with an entirely different set of mishaps. The two had spent the majority of the day together, wandering about in matching police costumes bullshitting their ways through the entire operation so when it was time the actual ceremony was to occur it only felt right to walk down the aisle arm in arm together after the shared chaos of the day, a moment of pure euphoria as they watch two people they adored so greatly have their day only for it be turned on its head and crushed under the boot of the law. Devastating didn't quite cover it. 

It had happened slowly over time. One of them climbing through the others window with a couple of bottles, a score and a need for a whine or just some company. This grew into a low level dependency on one another, the expectance of the others company throughout the coming days, they had become almost inseparable by the end of the first month after the wedding. They became reliant on another soon after a while, a silent agreement between the two not to discuss how they seemed to be staying at one another's for long periods of time or when the other leaves it's only a matter of time before that they open the door to see the one they had left only a handful of days before on their doorstep. The evenings go by in a blur of substances and high emotions which would trickle into passing out until daybreak which would rudely awaken them, from there they would throw together a breakfast of whatever scraps they had lying about and begin their day which most of the time consisted of going down to the rat and cutter and try not to fall apart. 

This cycle continued, co-dependency blossoming between the two, a combination of loneliness and looming responsibility, the gang had broken apart and so they clung to one another as if they were both a lifeline to the other. When JJ brought up the pairs dynamic change they brushed it off as if neither had even had the time to notice the development at all, as if it were the least of their worries and perhaps it was but regardless of that they had both acknowledged it internally whether they were going to discuss that matter or not was another discussion. They ignored any comment made by their friends, who were they to judge how they coped with their situation? Hadn't they all changed? Hadn't they all had to adapt their way of living? What was so different to how they were navigating the situation? No one had seen Erin for months, Sugar was barely any better, JJ had become a workaholic and the newlyweds spent most of their time eating their problems and becoming the very image of domestic apathy.

At some point through all of this, this blur of fleeting emotions and heartache, the long prolonged brutal death of childhood and youthful joy, as if it had been slaughtered in front of them like a lamb ripe to sacrifice for some ancient long dead deity, a final grasp at strings in the form of great destruction. They were orphans of the storm, at loss without their de facto leader, they were making their way through the rest of the blizzard blindfolded, arms stretched out grasping at nothing. Until they grasped onto one another in the night, miraculously through everything, they'd found one another all over again, still blind and naked to the world but in a whole new context. It had started off slowly, a spot if fun between friends, it wasn't exactly as if it was the first time it had happened but it felt different this time, it wasn't some quick rutting after a successful bit of hijinks, this was two lovely souls baring themselves to one another against the cold winter winds. Initially just the odd fumble, a means to an end, a way to pass the evening without having to think. Until it wasn't. Until it was tender kisses and passionate embraces and long hard fucks on the sofa as the sunset over the two bodies, purple hues dancing across their naked skin as the thrust together. They didn't talk about these moments between them, it was easy to pass off sexual advances and careless shags, the combination of one's dear of monogamy and the others ingrained trauma not exactly being the best of ingredients to address such things but despite this, despite everything, the feeling that fell over the pair as they held one another covered in sweat and cum, was not one that had been there but a year ago.

**Author's Note:**

> eh yeah hoped you enjoy, this literally was written in a spur of the moment your welcome


End file.
